


Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Tom has a night out, but Loki is never far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little ficlet, but I wanted to get at least something posted today for some of my series, so here you go. It's cute at least. Hope you enjoy!

Tom was on the set of his latest movie and about to head back to his hotel room for the day. Filming had gone well and they’d wrapped up a rather intense scene. Everyone, cast and crew combined, decided that was worth celebrating. It was a good chance to unwind after an emotionally taxing session in front of the cameras, Tom had to agree. So he’d told everyone he would meet them there and head back to his room to change.

 

As he was tying his shoes, his phone beeped to notify him of a text message.

 

**[This device confuses me. I’ve no idea why you insisted I become accustomed to it.]**

 

Tom chuckled as he read over the text from Loki and typed out a quick reply.

 

**[So you have a way to get in touch with me when I’m not there.]**

 

He was putting on his jacket when his phone beeped again.

 

**[If I have need of you, Thomas, I can simply venture to your location with my magic. You know this.]**

 

Tom shook his head as he put his wallet and hotel room keycard into his pocket. 

 

**[I know you could, but what if I was around someone who doesn’t know who you are or the things you are capable of?]**

 

He walked out the door and made it to the street outside, hailing a taxi. It was as he was getting into the back of the cab that his phone beeped again.

 

**[Then I imagine they’d be in for the shock of their lives.]**

 

Tom couldn’t resist the chuckle that escaped while he made his way to the bar where the group had agreed to meet.

 

**[Can’t argue that. Did you need something though?]**

 

**[Merely to tell you how ridiculous the notion of me with a cell phone is.]**

 

Tom paid the driver and got out of the cab before texting his lover once more.

 

**[Okay, you’ve told me. Noted. Let me know if you have any questions about how it works. I have to go for a bit though, love. Meeting up with some mates.]**

 

Loki’s reply took a little while. Long enough that Tom was already inside the bar and seated at a table with his castmates and some of the crew from the set.

 

**[Very well. We shall speak later then.]**

 

Tom resisted the urge to smile and sent back  **[Absolutely. Love you.]**

 

**[Imbecile.]**

 

The one word had Tom chuckling before taking a sip of his beer. It earned a few looks from his friends, but he waved them off to continue with their conversation.

 

Several hours later, Tom made his way back to his hotel. He was a little buzzed from the few drinks he had, but nowhere near drunk. He took a taxi back and used the key to get into his room when he arrived. The room was dark as he’d left it, but when he tossed his wallet and key down, he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind then hands sliding over his chest.

 

“Hello, my Thomas,” purred a low voice in his ear.

 

The familiar touch and that voice had him relaxing as well as smiling. He leaned back into the warm embrace. “Hello, Loki. You came all the way from London?”

 

“So it would appear. You weren’t far after all…” Loki pressed a kiss to Tom’s jaw, earning a shiver from the human. “Did you enjoy your time with your friends?”

 

“Yes, but I’m enjoying this a lot more.” Tom grinned and turned to kiss those smirking lips, cluing Loki into just how happy Tom was to see him.


End file.
